


Lost Boy

by A_Shade_of_Her



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Shade_of_Her/pseuds/A_Shade_of_Her
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS watching her lost boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IThoughtOfRhinos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IThoughtOfRhinos/gifts).



My boy leaves me in a rush. Again. Always running. Running through time and space. I don’t think he wants to slow down. I think he should. The other two follow. The other lost boy and Bad Wolf. No, not Bad Wolf. Not yet. Not anymore. Of course she’s Bad Wolf. He calls her by another name… another name… a Rose by any other name.He’s so confused by her collecting this other lost boy. So confused, so hurt. He always loves to show off, to be clever, but hates to compete, hates to lose. And he is so clever… but has lost so much. Too much. We both have.

Translating again? Would it kill him to learn another hundred languages or two? Though I suppose I shouldn’t blame the other lost boy and Bad Wolf. But French. I hate French. So many other beautiful languages. Atlantean. Endorian. Italian, if it must be from Earth.

And just like that, he’s away from me again. My lost boy. So cold and alone inside. What fills those hearts? I always thought Bad Wolf. No other. Amelia. Amelia too, but not as Bad Wolf does. He grows warmer now. Now, at this point in time he is warm. Warm and happy. I must remember this point… always remember this point so I may tell him when I say goodbye. Or is it hello? Does it matter?

Ah… this one understands. She sees now. Perhaps he shares his heart with three. A soul mate, a lover, and a daughter. All the ones he lost are now found anew. They would want that. They would want my lonely, lost boy to be happy. And why be happy now? Because he’ll be sad later. And he is so happy now. So happy to be understood fully, as I have always understood him, and he has understood me. Someday I’ll tell him that. Or have I already? If I had a head, I’d lose it. Someone has accused him of ‘driving with the parking break on’. The broad. Or she will if she hasn’t. Oh, no… she’s not been born. Well, she has, yet hasn’t. Not in that regeneration she hasn’t. Still. A timeless broad.

Oh, this Bad Wolf is a gentle one. Not competitive, like the Broad. So gentle. This is why she has stolen my lost boy’s heart. She can love him. The lover comforting the soul mate. And the brave, clever soul mate. But so, so much French. “We are French.” Yes, you are. Must you be.

My lost boy… he never said goodbye. Seven years’ bad luck, my lost boy. My Bad Wolf is left with the other lost boy… but not her lost boy. There is a lost girl for this one. So perfect they were. Will be? Are? Yes, possibly all.

They gaze at the same stars. I could take them there. I could. I will do it—

He’s back! Oh no… promises… why do Timelords always promise to be back in two minutes, five minutes? They take years… so many years… do they not realize that we do not have two hearts? That we cannot regenerate? That we must always take the slower path? One day, he will again run where others cannot follow… and I cannot protect my lost boy then.

He’s not running back home. Sad again. So sad. I’m glad he was happy before. He is with Bad Wolf. She will save him once more. Again. From something he carries within, though. A past and a future. And then my lost boy will find a home.


End file.
